rOOCk!
by Potato-sama Kebab
Summary: <html><head></head>"Rock, I want to get out of the car. Let me out." The radio's volume went up, "Viva Las Vegas..." [Fumoon AU, after the events of the movie, super OOC, Rockichi hell! (it's a shame there isn't a Fumoon/Nextworld section, what is this-)]</html>
1. Chapter 1

He sniveled, snot dribbling over his poor, _beautiful_, broken down convertible as he clutched its torn up steering wheel, fingers fumbling over a half full bottle of beer. A light sob escaped his mouth every few breaths and a voice gently called out to him, "Rock. Hey."

A hand rested on his shoulder and pat.

"Rock, it's okay..." Kenichi tried to remain concerned for his..._friend_, but could hear the exhaustion beginning to coat his voice. He cared. He really did. His sincerity, however, had been tried far too many times to last longer than a few minutes anymore. And it was wearing out fast.

_Nudge, nudge._

"Rock..."

Rock sniffed at the stuffy air, despite sitting in a roofless car. The air was still cloudy from the fallout, but that was no obstacle for his abused lungs, "Huh...? Keni...chi."

"Yeah."

"Kenichi..." He drifted back into sobbing, only this time falling on his friend and crying into Kenichi's shoulder.

_Gross..._ "Rock, please, snap out of it."

"I'm dead, Kenichi. Bury me in shrapnel." Rock drooled into Kenichi's stained shirt, adding another spot to the mix. The faded white was slowly turning into a warm shade of brown that complimented his eyes...

"You're not dead, yet- EW." Kenichi jerked back, shoving Rock away to look down at his wet arm in disgust.

"Hehe." A smug grin crept over Rock's face, his cheeks burning as he took a sip of his drink, "That's good~"

Kenichi stayed silent, giving Rock a tired look he hoped would convey his fully done-ness. He moved back, shuffling out of the car when Rock made a frantic lunge towards him, grabbing his arm.

"Is she okay?!"

"Is who okay...?"

"Co... Co..."

Kenichi immediately understood, "Cocoa?" Rock nodded, "Yeah, she's fine, I think." A smile spread across Kenichi's features, relieved that Rock was beginning to sober up.

"Oh... Oh, Cocoa..." Rock patted his car's debris cluttered dashboard, resting his cheek on the steering wheel as his eyes glimmered over the dirt and shattered glass covering the once _fine_ interior of his _fine_ automobile.

"Rock...?"

"I missed you~ Let me take you for a spin, baby." Rock took another quick swig from his bottle of liquor (which Kenichi was starting to believe _wasn't_ beer), now nearly empty, "For being away so long, I'll make it up to you~" He reached for the key still in the ignition switch.

Kenichi quickly slipped out of car as Rock turned the key. He wasn't expecting the engine to start, but regardless of whether the vehicle was working or not, being alone in one with Rock was usually never a good time. The thought was enough to send Kenichi hopping over the side door and tumbling ass-first into the ground. Suave.

A loud _POP!_ sounded from under the car's front hood, followed by a deafening silence before smoke seeped through its sides in a pathetic breach to spiral upwards. Kenichi glanced over at Rock; his blue eyes were frozen, sparkling in a mix of shock and...sadness. _Oh no._

A sob escaped Rock's lips and he drooped over the wheel once more, crying into the grime. Kenichi let out a sigh, allowing himself an eye roll.

Rock shook and groaned, "Ohh, Cocoa..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cocoa! COCOA!"

Kenichi could feel the bruise forming on his cheek. So he grimaced. Again.

"COCOAAA-AHHH!"

Wincing, he boosted Rock higher up on his shoulder; tough when the man was screaming and flailing, attempting to break free and run back to his busted car.

His _sweet_ car.

His _baby_.

The one thing in the world Rock cared enough about to disregard his own safety for. (He would do the same for his sunglasses, if not for already owning several pairs like them... There had been enough accidents.) Rock risked his life when the bombs fell, sacrificing the safe haven Kenichi offered from inside that Fumoon ship. He could not believe he was being dragged away from it after everything they had been through.

Rock made a mental note to make Kenichi _pay_.

"I'm gonna...ram your sock ass... Keni...chi... _HIC!_"

"Rock, this isn't the time or the place."

"You, me, tonight... Car."

Kenichi's thirty seventh eye roll. Had it only been a few minutes since the first?

He tightened his grip on the deranged drunk, walking toward his own car parked in a clearing over the broken road nearby. Tossing Rock into the backseat, he ran round to the driver's before Rock could make a move.

Just over the engine, he could hear Rock's broken sobs, "I hate you..."

"Uh-huh."

"You spoon."

"Uh-huh."

* * *

><p>The sky had cleared up in the hours following the Earth's near-death escape. Nearing afternoon, silent winds were moving the clouds, gradually making way for the sun. Light shed over the abandoned highway and there was a peaceful calm Kenichi was sure would not have existed without Rococo's sacrifice.<p>

Driving along a cliff, he could see the vast wasteland that was once a beautiful forest. Among the undisturbed greenery he noticed a few surviving creatures emerge and smiled.

"HUEEEGH!"

"Oh, my GOD-" The car swerved.

"WE'RE GOIN' TO VEGAS!"

"Rock, are you okay?!"

"HUEEEEEGH..."

The retching slowly faded in the hum of the engine, but the projectile vomit shooting off the road's edge from the side of his car was painfully visible in Kenichi's peripheral...and sickeningly clear in the rear view mirror.


End file.
